


Март 1918

by Lienin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: День подписания Брестского мира глазами Беларуси.





	

Небо сегодня удивительно синее, ни одного облачка – что редкость для марта. И снег белый-белый, сверкающий на солнце.

И без красных пятен…

Свет слепит, но я, прищурившись, неотрывно смотрю в сторону солнца, туда, где стоит братик. И Германия.

Разговаривают. Обсуждают условия сепаратного мира, эти унизительные условия, которые могут разлучить нас опять. Не хочу! Будь моя воля, удавила бы ублюдка-Людвига слуцким поясом, только Ване это не понравится. Совсем-совсем не понравится…

А за моей спиной Рада составляет уже третью Уставную грамоту. Ещё вторую не приняли, а им уже третью подавай. Дураки! Белорусская Народная Республика! – звучит гордо, но как глупо. «Автономия в составе России»… Зачем нужна эта автономия?! Зачем разделять нас с Ваней? Мы не можем быть порознь, мы же семья…

А Людвиг улыбается… Псина немецкая! Знает же, что Ване жизненно необходим этот мир, и пользуется бессовестно. Сволочь…

Братик почувствовал мой, направленный на него, полный страха, взгляд и обернулся. Его ободряющая улыбка зажгла огонёк радости и надежды в моём замёрзшем сердце.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ и машу рукой. Всё будет хорошо, братик! Всё уже хорошо!..

Ни самодовольный Германия, ни эти глупцы из Рады, никто не разделит нас!


End file.
